Frozen 2 Mafia
| image =File:Frozen_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption =Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaaan...again? | host =Jay Gold & Nana7 | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate =02.10.2015 | winningfaction =Goodies | roster = Players #Inawordyes #Barcallica #Wizardry #Hachi #Waffleboy #dee #JimmyG107 #yuiop #RedPhantom #Shadow #Pardona #Dr.Saab #akaslickster | first =yuiop | last =Hachi, yuiop, Pardona | mvp =Dr.Saab | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on Frozen Mafia It was co-hosted by Nana7 It began on February 10, 2015 and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (February 19). Game Mechanics Rules NOTES: #"Unkillable at Night" will always appear as: SAVED BY KRISTOFF #Elsa MUST target a player for a kill every night phase #Anna enables Elsa, if Anna dies, Elsa can no longer kill #Grandpabbie can only use his power once the entire game #Kills are not blocking #OOP: Block > Trap > Save > Kill / RID Kill > Spy #Vote Changer and Lynch Save cannot be blocked at night (should they be blocked at night, blocker will get back that their action failed) #If Gerda chooses "Trap" on a night phase, vote redirect can NOT be used the next day phase. If "Trap" is NOT used on night phase, Gerda has a vote redirect for that next day phase. #Night Phase Post will show: Only Successful Kills, Blocks, Traps and Saves #Day Phase Post will show: USED lynch save #Vote Change will be eluded to in day post in a discrete manner. #If anyone is trapped at night, it is for NIGHT PHASE ONLY, player will still be able to post/vote the day phase after they were trapped. #Tie lynch rules: D1 - no lynch , All other days: one in the tie will die. Role Description BADDIES (have BTSC, have GROUP NK each night, wincon: be in majority over goodies/indy) #THE DUKE OF WESELTON - ROLE SPY / 1X UNKILLABLE AT NIGHT #FIRST BODYGUARD - BLOCK #SECOND BODYGUARD - VOTE CHANGE 0X-2X GOODIES (wincon: eliminate baddies and indy) #ELSA - UNCONTROLLABLE KILL / 1X UNKILLABLE AT NIGHT #ANNA - ENABLE #KRISTOFF - SAVE #OLAF - ROLE SPY #SVEN - BLOCK #GRANDPABBIE - 1X RESURRECT #KAI - LYNCH SAVE #GERDA - TRAP OR VOTE REDIRECT INDY: HANS - RID KILL & SECRET POWER PRIMARY WINCON: Outlive 2 selected goodies and 1 selected baddie, RID killing at least 1 of the 3. SECONDARY WINCON: Survive until end-game. INDY WINCON WINS THE GAME !!! Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *Inawordyes - KAI *Hachi - KRISTOFF *Waffleboy - ANNA *JimmyG107 - ELSA *yuiop - GERDA *RedPhantom - OLAF *Pardona - GRANDPABBIE *Dr.SaaB - SVEN Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #Inawordyes - KAI - Killed N4 #Barcallica - FIRST BODYGUARD - Lynched D3 #Wizardry - HANS - Lynched D4 #Hachi - KRISTOFF #Waffleboy - ANNA - Killed by N3 #dee_tot - DUKE OF WESELTON - Lynched D5 #JimmyG107 - ELSA - Killed by HANS N3 #yuiop - GERDA - Killed N1 by Elsa; Resurrected by Grandpabbie N3; #RedPhantom - OLAF - Killed N2 #Shadow - JACK FROST - Lynched D2 #Pardona - GRANDPABBIE #Dr.SaaB - SVEN - Killed N5 #akaslickster - SECOND BODYGUARD - Lynched D1 Actions Category:Games Category:Era 10